


Red and Pastel

by Freckles_and_glasses



Series: Murder Series [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :s, Killing, M/M, Murder AU, Other, Pastel Josh dun, Schizophrenia, i feel rusty, i guess, i havent really posted in a while, kinda descriptive with the murder so i tagged it explicit, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler fights hard. He honestly does! But sometimes Blurryface is just too strong, ya know? Sometimes B makes him kick over a cat, sometimes he makes him spit in someone's eye and sometimes, he makes him kill someone. And it's been one of those days. But then Blurry catches his eye on someone and Tyler just can't bring himself to kill them. This person, they're just too...aesthetic, and colourful, and different. This person is the one person stronger than Blurryface. This person is Josh Dun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Pastel

_One, Two, buckled my shoes._

Tyler ran, he ran and ran and ran. He panted as he rounded a corner and almost slipped in a puddle. He left behind blood that mingled with the puddle and would stay there until washed away by a side walk cleaner or more rain fall.

_Three, four, you left and killed that whore._

Tyler gripped the big kitchen knife in his right hand as he ran down the mostly empty side walk. He wondered why he chose such an empty street, but then again he supposed he knew why - to get away from the people and bloodlust of course.

_Five, six, you haven't completed your murder fix._

Tyler screamed out angrily. He ran past more townhouses before spotting a shiny car and instinctively kicking it. He kicked it and hit it and tried ramming his knife into the window. When the alarm goes off, Tyler takes off again. He sets off the alarm just to calm _Him_ the fuck down about not having stabbed that knife into flesh in the past ten minutes.

_Seven, eight, better kill before it gets too late._

Tyler screams again. "Shut! The fuck!! Up!!!"

_Nine, ten, your knife says more than your stupid pen._

Tyler grunts loudly as he stomps quickly away, trudging in puddles. He sees an elderly woman walk by, trying not to make herself known by the crazy young man who keeps screaming.

After Tyler approaches her, Tyler isn't the loudest crazy one screaming anymore.

"HAAPpY?!" Tyler exclaims as he scoffs and groans loudly walking away.

"God you're so fucking annoying!" Tyler says to himself.

He continues walking with his back hunched and his knife concealed in his jacket.

"Where the hell am I?" Tyler demands.

_How should I know? I wanted to go downtown, you chose deserted street._

Tyler groans and keeps walking. He tries finding his way towards the busier streets to try to find somewhere recognizable.

_Mm. I hear people._

Tyler stops, he tries to think of what to do. Because he doesn't want to hurt people but, but he just wants to go home.

Soon, in the corner of his eye he sees a flash of baby pink. He looks up involuntarily and soon he feels his legs move forward to it.

"Stop.." Tyler mutters, flinching. His body pulling him forward and dragging him. "S-stop it.."

Blurryface soon stops at the side of a building, hidden from the person he stalks. He watches intently as this colourful person walks through the back alley, but not for long.

Tyler is forced out from behind this building and towards the person.

Blurryface takes the knife out and holds it steady in front.

_We're gunna have so much fun with this one._

Tyler shakes his head.

  
Conveniently, the prey has stopped and looked down at their phone, they click a button and bring the phone to their ear. Luckily for B, the person puts down their phone and mumbles, "oh, they're gone."

The stranger takes another step forward before he feels something sharp and metal press against his side, sideways. Then he feels someone cover his mouth and pull him backwards.

His protests are muffled by a gloved hand and this kidnapper/psycho/killer whatever the hell he or she is, only pull him back a few steps, closer to the side of the garbage bin.

"Be quiet." The person from behind demands. It's deep, stern, and angry almost.

Josh nods a little. Who the hell does this person think they are?

'What are you doing' Tyler asks Blurryface.

 _You mean, what are_ we _doing?_

"Uhh uh auh uayyuhhuhh" Josh tried saying.

Tyler looked at him and then moved a hit closer, "What."

The strangers voice was different now, a bit confused and stunned. Josh rolled his eyes. "Uhh uh auh uhhuhhhyh"

The hand over his mouth moved. Josh wondered why it was so easy to get the hand to move, was it because the kidnapper person knew they could easily kill him before he tried screaming?

"Thanks, uh, I just wanted to tell you uh if you could just, please not kill me mister." Josh stutters out, trying to keep calm.

"Excuse me?"

"Just, please don't kill me mister, I'm too aesthetic.."

Tyler furrowed his brows.

Josh sighed and said, "I mean, like, it's too cliche to pick the cute little victim girl, you couldn't have picked someone randomer than me-" Blurryface presses the blade of the knife threateningly into this mouthy kid's side.

"-AH OKAY ILL STOP TALKING."

"Did you just say you were a girl?" Tyler asks quietly.

Josh shrugs, "Yeah. Why not."

"Because I assumed you would have had a dick or something. No offence."

Josh almost snapped at the stranger, before remembering they had him with a knife.

"Excuse you. Genitalia do not define gender. My dick, my voice, my pretty pink skirt do not define my gender. I define my gender. My gender is defined by how I feel I am. Do not tell me my gender when you have no idea who I am okay."

Tyler stared wide eyed at the back of this person's head.

"Oh..okay."

"Kill me all you want, but do not tell me who I am."

"Kill you..." Tyler echoed. Oh yeah. He was killing this person. Was he? Where was Blurry? He had been quiet for a while now.

"Come on, if you're really set on doing this, do it fast. Do you have a gun?" Josh urged.

"What?..." Tyler looked at the back of this person's head and at his surroundings. "What are you talking about?"

"If you really wanna kill me sir, shoot me please, kill me quickly." Josh said, not sure if these words were false. He had been sad for a while. He'd been strong for as long as he could but, I don't know, better now than later?

"I...I don't have a gun."

"Fine, just get it over with. I'm ready."

"What do you mean you're ready?"

"I'm ready to die. Sir." Josh emphasized, getting a little impatient. "Please hurry, it's getting cold out here"

"Please don't talk to me like that" Tyler begged. Where was Blurry? Did he just leave him or something? Tyler couldn't do this by himself.

Sensing something was going wrong in the murder plan, Josh decided to distract the killer, "Did the mysterious murderer just say please?"

"Just...please. stop it." Tyler blinked at the ground, "stop talking to me like that."

"I just want to die quickly, you're the one stalling." Josh pointed out.

"I..I don't even know man, I just.. I don't know, don't feel like killing you if you're willing to." Tyler tried to back out of this situation slowly. This person in front of him could be stronger, physically, and Tyler honesty didn't want any trouble.

"You sadist." Josh commented lightheartedly.

"Shut up.."

"No ahaha, you're a sadistic little boy aren't you? You enjoy hurting people when they don't like it? you get off like this?" Josh teased. Wait, he was teasing the murderer?

"Are...a..are you hitting on me?" Tyler suddenly asks. This person he was holding only seemed to be a bit older than him, and was very expressive with their gender and sexuality - well, I mean, to not stereotype.

"Depends," he smirks, "are you kinky and hit-on-able?"

Tyler found himself blushing. He looked down and waited for B for yell at him, to stab this amusing human.

"M-My name's Tyler." Tyler said after not hearing Blurry's rage. "My names Tyler and I am so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. It...I swear it wasn't me."

Tyler lets go of the person slowly and fears the feeling of being alone when his arms return to his side as this person is free.

Josh turns around and looks at this shorter boy who's about the same age and eyes the large amount of blood that's soaked his clothes.

"You're all bloody." Josh points out. Not running away.

Tyler looks down as if he needs to see for himself, "Oh.. yeah....uh.." he keeps his head down shyly, "it's not mine."

Josh chuckles because yeah, he's a murderer and probably killed before going after him. It's a morbid joke.

"I have this voice in my head. Blurryface. He uh, he likes causing trouble and killing people a lot." Tyler said quietly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Josh understands that Tyler seems pretty innocent, side from his murdering.

"I'm Josh." Josh sticks his hand out to the killer.

Tyler stares at the light purple nails on the extended hand for him. He takes the hand and shakes.

"I like your nails." Tyler said quiet and shy. He looks down at Josh's skirt and notices a splotch of blood on the side. "Shit."

Josh looks down at the side, "oh."

"I'm really sorry. Josh. I'm sorry." Tyler says crouching down to be face level with the blood. His knife slipping out of his hand without a second thought.

He reaches up to try to get the blood out but his hands are practically dripping in blood. "Oh."

"Hey it's okay." Josh starts, "I'm sure it'll come off."

"No. It's not okay." Tyler breathes. He's ruined the pretty skirt. He grabs his knife and turns to run off.

After Tyler starts running, Josh catches him and spins him around. "Hey. Hey hey hey. Please don't leave me like this."

Tyler knows Josh is just trying to help Tyler, and not actually himself. He shakes his head.

"Ty. I've got blood on my skirt. And my apartment is like ten minutes away. What if someone else tries grabbing me again? I need protection." Josh says. He doesn't know how he fells about Tyler. Tyler is like, mentally ill. Tyler has killed people. Tyler is...pretty cute.

After Josh gets Tyler to calm down, they started walking towards Josh's apartment.

Josh has Tyler explain Blurryface to him. And about himself.

When they reach Josh's apartment, Josh goes first to unlock the door when Tyler hears:

 _He_ is _cute._

"No." Tyler whispers angrily down at himself. "Go away."

_Why? I wanna get to know this cutie. Our future boyfriend._

'Datefriend'. Tyler thinks to Blurryface.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._

'Leave him alone.'

_When I drop dead._

'That can be arranged.'

"Ready?" Josh turns back to Tyler with a nice smile.

Tyler stares unsure. What's he just dragged Josh into?

 _Definitely_.

"Sure".

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think this was how i completely imagined but i hope it was good..


End file.
